refugee_to_regentfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirt Hovel Classic
You have been wandering in the wilderness for months, for reasons that are your own. Maybe you have been fleeing war, or a tyrannical government. Whatever your reasons, you have finally decided to stop and settle down. You're exhausted, your supplies are long since exhausted, and all you want is safety from the mobs that try to kill you every night. One day, in your wanderings, you discover a book. You didn't see anyone drop it, and you know you didn't have it in your journeys before. Something about it makes you open it and start reading. It's the writings of an ancient, almost mystical Emperor--instructions on how to survive, build, and rule others. And the words change as you read it. It's almost like the book itself is alive. You need to build a small shelter, and amass some supplies if you plan to live much longer. The book has a few suggestions about how to help with that. Stage 1 Rules: All rules apply to every following stage, unless it is specifically stated to last for this stage only. All dimensions (2x2, 4x4, 4x4x2, etc) are always the INTERNAL dimensions--4 usable blocks by 4 usable blocks by 2 blocks high=4x4x2, etc While some point bonuses are capped after a certain number of types of bonuses, that doesn't mean that you have to stop there in your game If a Requirement calls for a stack, it is generally (but not always) calling for the amount in a full stack If there are multiple possible types of a certain item (sapling, log, seed, etc), it is generally the total amount needed Normal would be 64, certain items are 16, some are even less, etc. Dirt Any armor that is dropped by mobs may be used, as well as all items from loot chests that are not carts, portal guns, or gravity guns. Dirt You may not travel below 10 Y levels below the surface Dirt All tools are banned, and you may only craft the items in the Unlocked Recipes list below. * Crafting Table * Bed * Wooden Door * Chest * Wooden button/wooden pressure plate * Item frame * Painting * Leather helmet * Mud helmet * Scoop * Wooden Hoe No other Tools may be crafted. ONLY the Wooden Hoe is unlocked, because without it you can't do farming unless you're in Origin Valley. Book Book/Quill Written Book You are out of supplies, and nearly starving. You can use anything and everything edible to keep yourself alive, no matter how disgusting. Bowl Soup/Stew/Salad--any food that can be made by mixing items in bowls Rubber Sap may be used to make Torches Stone Saws may be used for aesthetic purposes ex: Clay half-block using covers Any tools used to harvest the stone for the Saw must be thrown away as soon as the Saw is built, and may not be used for anything else. Backpacks: *Forester Backpack *Hunter Backpack *Adventurer Backpack *Backpack mod basic backpack If you have the patience to punch cows to death, your first 5 pieces of Leather MUST be made into a helmet. You may not go underground unless you are wearing a helmet This does not apply to your Hovel/Hut You are tired, dirty, and frankly desperate for shelter. Your hovel provides you shelter from the elements, the sun, rain, and, most importantly, hostile mobs. This exception disappears the instant you advance Portal Guns or Gravity Guns may not be used until you understand how to use Redstone properly If you find a bucket, you may use it any time you like NPC Villages don't count towards your building count There is no rule against hiding out in their buildings during the night Hovel/Hut Building Requirements: The interior of your hovel may not be higher than 2 blocks high, with the ceiling at 3 blocks above the floor. in addition, you may not have any other blocks on top of your hovel (Height level 4+). Air Air Air Air Air Dirt Dirt Dirt Dirt Dirt Dirt Air Air Air Dirt Dirt Air Air Air Dirt Dirt Dirt Dirt Dirt Dirt In this way, in the case of a cave-in, you would be able to (more) easily dig yourself out. Speaking of cave-ins: If your Hovel is longer than 3 blocks long/wide in any direction, it must be supported. It may be supported by a 2 block high Log pillar, or a 2x2 Dirt/Gravel/Clay support pillar. Dirt Dirt Dirt Air Log Air Air Log Air Dirt Dirt Dirt or Air Dirt Dirt Air Dirt Dirt Dirt Dirt Air Dirt Dirt Air Air Dirt Dirt Air Dirt Dirt Dirt Dirt Dirt Track Advancement Requirements: None. Fast Track Difficulty Players skip this Stage. You Pansy. Dirt Hovel Advancement Requirements (50 Possible Points) Normal Difficulty 0 Points: Fast Tracker 10 Points: Mud Puddle 20 Points: Sand Castle Man 30 Points: Edge of Civilization 40 Points: Comfortable Living 50 Points: Damn Comfy Stevesty Residential Player Dwelling/Estate (20 Possible Points) Mud hovel made of Dirt, Gravel, or Clay (4 Possible Points) Internal Dimensions are at 6x6 +1 Sealed with a Wooden Door +1 Door Opens with Pressure Plate(s)/Button(s) +1 Crafting Table Bed Chest Double Chest +1 Stored Items (16 Possible Points, 19 for Vanilla) 16 Logs 1 Stack of Logs, +1 2 or more different kinds of logs +1 Stacks twice to a max bonus of +2 Vanilla Four different kinds of logs +3 1 Stack of Planks 3 Stacks of Planks +1 2 different kinds of logs +1 Stacks twice to a max bonus of +2 Vanilla Four different kinds of Planks +3 6 Saplings 1 Stack of Saplings +1 2 or more different kinds of Saplings +1 Stacks twice to a max bonus of +2 Vanilla Four different kinds of Saplings +3 6 Wheat Seeds 1 Stack of Wheat Seeds +1 1 Stack of Barley Seeds +1 1 Stack of Melon Seeds +1 32 Carrots +1 32 Potatoes +1 1 stack of Wheat +1 1 stack of Barley +1 Agricultural (20 Points Possible) Plantations (4 Points Possible) Plant at least 10 Sugar Cane +1 Stacks twice, to a max bonus of +2 Plant at least 8 Cactus +1 Stacks twice to a max bonus of +2 Arboriculture (8 Points Possible) Plant at least 3 trees in a dedicated Tree Cutting area. +1 All 3+ trees are different species +1 Plant an IC2 Rubber Tree Sapling +1 Plant a Greatwood Tree +2 Plant a Silverwood Tree +3 Kennels/Stables (4 Points Possible) Tame a Wolf +1 Breed 2 Tame Dogs together and get a Baby Dog +1 Tame a Horse +2 Farming (2 Points Possible) Have at least 2 berry bushes of 1 type planted +1 Plant at least 5 Berry Bushes of at least 2 different types +2 (Replaces +1) Apiculture (2 Points Possible) Collect a Princess and a Drone +1 Collect enough Bees for 3 complete Queens +2 (Replaces +1) Fortification (10 Points Possible) Defend your Hovel You (Not the Sun) Kill at least 2 Skeletons +1 Keep at least 4 Bones from Skeletons you've killed as trophies +1 You (Not the Sun) Kill at least 2 Zombies +1 Keep at least 4 Rotting Flesh from Zombies you've killed as Trophies +1 Kill at least 2 Creepers +1 Creepers didn't Damage your Hovel +1 You (Not the Sun) Kill an Enderman +1 Kill an Ender Tot, and the Endermen that spawn because of it +3 (Replaces the Enderman +1) Dirtcore Advancement Requirements (100 Possible Points) Hardcore Difficulty 0 Points: Fast Tracker 20 Points: Dirt Hovelist 40 Points: Sand Castles in the Sand 60 Points: Dirt Farmer 80 Points: Mini Mansion 100 Points: Hardcore Dirtlover Begin writing the History of your Challenge with a Book and Quill. It can be in-character, out of character, whatever you want. +1 Send me a Bibliocraft copy and I'll add it to the Challenge's library in my Dropbox. Make 4 Books/Written Books/Book and Quills +1 Books added by mods that are automatically acquired (ex: TiC) do not count Residential (22 Points) Player Dwelling/Estate (7 Points) You may only use Clay to build your Hut The Hut's dimensions must be at least 6x6 Expand the hut to at least 10x10 +1 The Hut must be sealed with double Wooden Doors Build at least 1 additional entrance +1 Additional entrances do not need to have double Doors Doors must open with Pressure Plates or Buttons Emergency Escape Hatch entrance built into the ceiling to escape from hostile mobs +1 Rooms You must have at least a bedroom and a main room Build a Work Room +1 Build a Storage Room +1 Build Additional Stage-appropriate Room(s). +1 (if in addition to Work Room/Storage Room, otherwise stacks to a max bonus of +3) See the Dwellings page for inspiration if needed Furnishings (Cap of +2) Crafting Bench Double Chest Bed Filled Item Frame +1 3 filled Item Frames +2 (replaces 1/+1) Painting +1 Non-Player Dwellings (15 Points) If the Challenger wishes, they may build additional Dwellings in the Dirt Hovel stage. The inhabitants of these Hovels will go on to be Elders along with the Challenger(s) in the next Stage. Both the Challenger(s) AND The Elders will need Wooden Dwellings in the next Stage. Enclosed Hovels of at least 4x4 +1 Build 3 5x5 Hovels +2 (replaces 4x4/+1) May only be built out of Clay Exception Find a way to hold up a roof of Gravel/Sand, and build entire Hovel out of Gravel/Sand +2 (per Dwelling) Interior must be 2 blocks high--tall enough to stand (and not suffocate) in Once you figure it out, please don't spoil it for the others 0.- Door(s) open with Pressure Plate(s) or Button(s) +1 Furnishings (caps at +2 per Dwelling) Door Crafting Bench +1 Chest +1 Bed +1 Filled Item Frame +1 Painting +1 Commercial (5 Points) Build Granary +1 (before Bonuses, Bonuses cap at +4) Must follow Hovel/Hut building requirements No Dimension Requirement Only Food is allowed in the Granary Any kind of Food is allowed in the Granary No Rottien food +1 Use Barrels instead of Chests +1 Stacks up to maximum Bonus, at 3 Barrels/+1 Food Double Chest +1 Stacks up to maximum Bonus, at 1 Double Chest/+1 Separate Food Chests by Category +1 Animal Products Raw Meat, eggs (no Wool) Edible Plants Wheat, Barley, Corn, Potatoes, Carrots, etc Mixed Foods Mushroom Soup, Berry Salads, etc Technology (2 points) Have 1 copy of each of the following books: +2 Materials and You vol. I Materials and You vol. II Mighty Smelting Magic (2 Points) Shrines (2 Points) Build a Shrine to Notch, the Creator +1 Build a Shrine to Jeb, Banisher of Herobrine +1 Transportation (2 Points) Connect any buildings you might have in addition to your Hut, any Farming/Plantation fields together with a path that is 1 distinctive block every 2 blocks +1 Z D D Z D D Z D D Z (Where Z=distinctive block, D=Terrain) May be any kind of block you can legitimately acquire this stage (Melon, Pumpkin, Wool, Gravel, etc) Color/Texture Code your pathway(s) by their destination +1 Agriculture (31 Points) Farming (7 Points) Crops that require tilled soil may ONLY be planted in Testificate Villages Plant at least 10 simultaneous Wheat+1 Stacks twice to a maximum bonus of 20/+2 Plant 10 simultaneous Barley +1 Stacks twice to a maximum bonus of 20/+2 Plant 4 simultaneous Melon plants +1 Stacks twice to a maximum bonus of 8/+2 Plant at least simultaneous 4 Berry Bushes Plant at least 8 Berry Bushes of at least 2 different kinds +1 Plantations (8 Points) Crops that require tilled soil may ONLY be planted in Testificate Villages Plant at least 9 Cotton +1 Stacks once to a maximum bonus of 18/+2 Plant 4 Pumpkin Plants +1 Stacks once to a maximum bonus of 8/+2 Plant 10 Cacti +1 Stacks once to a maximum bonus of 20/+2 Plant 15 Reeds +1 Stacks once to a maximum bonus of 30/+2 Arboriculture (10 Points) Keep at least 8 trees planted in a defined Tree Cutting Orchard +1 There are at least 3 different kinds of trees in the Tree Cutting Orchard +1 All 8 are different kinds of trees +2 (replaced 3 kinds/+1) Plant an IndustrialCraft Rubber Tree in a Rubber Orchard +1 Plant at least 3 MineFactory Reloaded Rubber Trees in the Rubber Orchard +1 Plant a Greatwood Tree in a Magical Orchard +2 Plant a Silverwood Tree in the Magical Orchard +3 page 43 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Apiculture (2 Points) Gather enough Drones and Princesses for at least 3 Queens +1 Gather enough bees for at least 8 Queens +2 (replaces 3/+1) Kennels/Stables (4 Points) Tame at least 3 Wolves +1 Breed at least 2 Dogs from previously tamed (not bred) Dogs +1 Tame at least 3 Horses +2 Fortifications (11 Points) Defend your Hut You (Not the Sun) Kill at least 8 Skeletons +1 Keep at least 4 Bones from Skeletons you've killed as trophies +1 You (Not the Sun) Kill at least 8 Zombies +1 Keep at least 4 Rotting Flesh from Zombies you've killed as Trophies +1 Kill at least 3 Creepers +1 Creepers didn't Damage your Hovel +1 Kill at least 4 Spiders +1 Collect at least 2 Spider Eyes as Trophies from Spiders you've killed +1 You (Not the Sun) Kill an Enderman +1 Kill an Ender Tot, and the Endermen that spawn because of it +3 (Replaces the Enderman +1) Outliers (2 Points) Scout for Locations (caps at 1) Find a good place for an Outlier +1 Mark Outlier Location (caps at 1) Build a Noob Tower at your chosen Outlier Location (1x1 tower of something up some distance in the sky to mark the location) +1 After you've built the Tower, place a bookmark in whatever map program you use (if any) Item Requirements/Bonuses (21 Points) 1 Stack of Logs 2 Different Kinds of Logs +1 Stacks once to 4 kinds/+2 Vanilla 4 kinds of Logs +3 5 Stacks of Planks 8 Stacks of Planks +1 2 Different Kinds of Planks +1 Stacks once to a cap of 4 kinds/+2 Vanilla 4 Different Kinds of Planks +3 64 Saplings Total 2 Different Kinds of Saplings +1 Stacks once to a cap of 4 Kinds+2 Vanilla 4 Different Kinds of Saplings +3 2 Stacks of Saplings (Any) +1 Stack of Wheat Seeds 2 Stacks of Wheat Seeds +1 Stack of Wheat +1 Stacks once to 1 Stack/+2 32 Carrots +1 Stack of Carrots +2 32 Potatoes +1 Stack of Potatoes +2 Stack of Barley Seeds 2 Stacks of Barley Seeds +1 Stack of Barley +1 Stacks once to 2 Stacks/+2 Stack of Cactus +1 Stack of Reeds +1 32 Pumpkins +1 32 Melons (actual Melons) +1 Race-specific Rules: This section is only used if you decide to play with the custom Races ruleset. Humans: This land will be yours. It won't belong to anyone else. It will--it MUST--be yours, and ONLY yours! You will have to take steps to protect it! Build a Watchtower out of a Stage-permissible building material. This Watchtower is for your use only. You do not need to build a house or arms for a Watchman. Defend Yourself! You must have a full set of Leather Armor before you complete this Stage. Human Investment Banker (Subrace): You are NOT going to live in the dirt like a heathen. Your house is going to be dry, it is going to be luxurious, and it will be a tribute to your status as an important personage. All Human-specific rules apply to you as well. You may not use dirt of ANY kind for building. You may only use Wooden Logs. Not Planks, Logs. Each indoor room of your house must have the following beautification items: At least 2 Paintings At least 3 filled Item Frames At least 1 Double Chest. Each Outdoor Room must look beautiful through the use of landscaping, flowers, etc. You may not just plop down blocks and call it good. You must build at least 10 rooms All rooms must be at least 5x5x3 At least 1 of these rooms must be a Master Bedroom of at least 10x10x4 Dimensions. The Bed must be at least 3 Beds placed next to each other--you deserve a giant bed. Build at least 1 Guest Room. Because if one of your friends shows up, you're not going to turn them away like a savage Dwarf. Dwarves: It has been a long journey from the Mountainhome, and your supplies have finally run out. You and the other 6 Dwarves that left with you to build a new Fortress are left in the middle of the wilderness with no supplies. You must quickly build yourself a shelter before nightfall and the Creepers come. Strike the Earth! You must build 7 Hovels in the Dirt Hovel stage. You may use any Wooden Tools you desire This includes bows and fishing rods At least 90% of your Hovels should be below ground. All Roads/Paths/etc must be built below ground, not above. Only All Dwarven Hovels must be linked by below-ground passages Only Build a Dining Hall. Have Fun Sober Dwarves (Subrace): You must build 7 Hovels in the Dirt Hovel stage. You may use any Wooden Tools you desire This includes bows and fishing rods You may build above the surface or below it. The choice is yours. Elves: You are a member of the proud Elven race. You existed long before all of the other races, and you will live further still after they are all dead and buried. All races know of you, and wish that they were you. Your kinship with the natural world, whether flora or fauna, is legendary. You may only cut down 1 tree for the entire Stage. This tree may be of ANY breed, as long as it is only 1. Necrotic Elves (Sub-race): You have managed to survive, despite being hated and often hunted for nearly all of your life. You understand Magic like no other race possibly can. However, your power comes at a price--nearly everyone wants to destroy you. Build your defenses as quickly as you can! You must build a wall around any buildings you may have. Build 2 Watchtowers for yourself near the walls You may use the first stage of any magic that you desire. I may or may not have had time to learn most/many magic mods, so use your best judgement. If you are also doing the Castle Construction Challenge, feel free to make up your own backstory.